Mass Effect: ML x JM
by Hattu
Summary: Lowell City, population 3.4 million humans. A human shit hole if there ever was one. Nothing like she had expected of a city so close to Earth. Well it wasn't Omega at least. She shuddered at the thought of that place, while her icy blue Eyes... Miranda Lawson xXx Jeff Moreau
1. Mars

Chapter one updated: 2013-11-19!

Mars

Location: Milky way/local cluster/Sol system

Lowell City, population 3.4 million humans. A human shit hole if there ever was one. Nothing like she had expected, from a city so close to Earth. Though she had heard Earth was even worse. Well it wasn't Omega at least. She shuddered at the thought of that place, while her icy blue eyes scans the entrance to one of many bars in the area. One of many such places she had frequented this last month. Too many, but she had an elusive pilot to track down and recruit, Intel suggested he often visited such establishments. Bobs drink, catchy name, one corner of her mouth bent upwards a little bit at that, eyes shining brighter.

Security contacted her thirty minutes ago, telling her Flight Lieutenant Moreau had been spotted at Bobs. So here she was, looking at the guard, SMG visible under the vest.

Well hopefully this is it, she had better things to do, more pressing matters, but it was the Illusive man's order, that she'd be the one to recruit Moreau. So she would. She made her way towards the entrance, turned her head and nodded towards the guard and then entered.

Inside the music assaulted her ears, the light was dim, dancers on tables and overhanging platforms, in the middle of the room was the bar counter in an oval shape, not that many guest yet, should make this easier.

She made her way over to the counter, waved at the bartender and ordered a shot. Opened up her omni-tool and transferred the credits, then downed the drink in one go, while the bartender watched her. She ordered on more, paid for it, downed it too while scanning the bar, trying to locate the pilot. Bartender still watching her, it was a slow day for him. Noticed her eyes scan his establishment, like she was looking for something or someone.

"Miss, you looking for someone?, maybe I can help you!". The bartender offered her.

Her head turned towards him slowly, regarding him with crystal clear blue eyes, that he felt like they were drilling into him, into his soul. Her eyes held a hint of steel in them. A minute passed before he got his answer.

"Yeah I'm looking for someone, where told I could find him here?". She answered, while opening her omni-tool and accessing, the Lieutenants recruitment photo, from the alliance archives, showing it to the bartender, while watching him at the same time, her eyes scanning his, for a hint of recognition. She spotted it. The bartender looked up to her eyes and nodded toward the booth in the corner.

"Word of warning Miss, he is drunk and well older than the picture you had, but still, he visits us from time to time, so that's why I recognized him!". He told her. She nodded her thanks, ordered two more beers, grabbed them and made her way over.

When she was about ten steps away, an older lady with gray hair excited the booth. She made her way past the lady and stopped before she announced herself. Turned her head to look back, watching her leave the bar.

Standing in front of the table in the booth where the elusive pilot sat. He hadn't noticed her presence yet, or so she thought. She turned her head down towards him, to have a look. He looked worn out, broken, like he had aged twenty years since the SSV Normandy SR-1 was destroyed, in reality it was 6 months ago. Before she could announce herself he talked.

"Who the hell are you? Alliance?, if so, then fuck of, I resigned if you people don't remember… just leave me alone already!". She heard him say, the last part barley a whisper. When he didn't get a replay, he finally turned his head a little to the right, so he could see her in the corner of his eye.

She heard him mumble "beautiful!". After his eye scanned her, from bottom to top stopping at her breasts a little longer than what was appropriate. She felt her left eyebrow rise and the right side of her mouth quirk upward a little at that. Well he couldn't know she had better hearing than average humans.

Turning his head to her fully now, his eyes on hers. "Not alliance I take it?". A smirk showed its self on her lips, while she answered. "No, not alliance no!".

"Then who are you and what do you want, as you can see I'm busy, and don't have time to entertain you all day, I have a mission to get drunk, and you are standing between me and my liquor, I don't like that... even though you are a beautiful woman". The last part was a mumble, barely audible, his right hand grabbed his hat and he moved it down over his green eyes, shading them.

To her own surprise she actually laughed at that, her eyes smiling down at him.

"May I sit down?". She asks and gestures to the seat opposite of him, her voice clear, with a tint of humor in it.

"Sure go ahead, it's not like I told you I wanted to be alone or anything". His voice snarky as he replayed.

She looked at him in good humor and said "You'll like what I have to offer!". She took a seat opposite of Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau.

"Yeah I can see that". Came the replay, his lips twisted up in a small smile.

She quirked a smile to him and handed over one of the beers she had ordered. Before taking a sip from her own. She noticed him looking at her taking the sip from under his hat.

"See something you like?". She asked in a low voice and at the same time looks at him intently.

"Uhhh yeah sure... sure". He mumbles awkwardly. While a pink tint starts to show its self on his neck. He tries to cover it by scratching his neck, turning his head to the left, looking straight at one of the new dancers.

They drink their beers in silence. Before she decides it's time to get to the point of this meeting.

"So Mister Moreau, I have a job proposition for you. Which I think you will want to hear!". She puts her empty bottle on the table, watching him intently.

"Job, what kind of job, I'm a pilot!". Moreau answers, with new heat entering his voice, before he lowers it again to a bare whisper. "Well I was a pilot, they took my wings... the alliance did, ground me like it was nothing… It's not like I took out Sovereign or anything like that… Idiots!. ". He took another swig from the bottle. "Best pilot in the fleet, didn't matter. GOT my Commander killed, that was the end of that". Downing the rest of the beer, he called the bartender and ordered a bottle of strong liquor and two glasses.

Two minutes passed in silence, while she watched him, noting pain flash in his green eyes, the brightness in them diminishing. The bottle and glasses arrived and Jeff poured it in both glasses and handed one over to her. Raising his to his lips and downing it in one go. She watches him grimace as the liquor makes it way down his throat, burning.

She does the same, he refills there glasses, before picking up the conversation again and asking. "So what job is it that you think I can do?, OH and how do you know my name?".

She watches him intently, and then downs her glass again before answering. "Well, how I know your name is not that weird, I'm here to offer you a job after all, so extensive background checks were made!". She takes the bottle and refills her glass again and downs it in one go, then refills it again. "As pertaining to the job we are offering, well its piloting of course... for Cerberus!".

Grabbing her glass to down it again, before it reaches her lips, Jeff grabs her arm in a quick motion, looks her in her eyes, green eyes steeling up "Leave!". He hiss out between cleansed teethes.

She looks down on his hand on her arm in confusion, not from the hand itself, but from the touch. It´s making her skin crawl, Goosebumps traveling up her arm and down her neck. Her heart skips a beat or two. She looks him in the eyes, clears her throat. "So what if it is Cerberus that gets you the opportunity to fly again. For a good cause?".

He takes his hand back. She lets out a breath she had been holding, but didn't know she had been.

"I know about Cerberus, what good have they ever done?". He tugs his hat over his eyes again, before he continues. "Commander told me about Akuze, she told me she was the only survivor... Well until we found Corporal Toombs that is... Cerberus used him, experimented on him!". His voice low and bitter as the memories flooded his mind; he'd been watching Shepard's helmet feed on that mission, not a pretty sight.

He looks at her again before voicing his thoughts. "So tell me Miss, why should I even consider it, after all I've seen?". She watched him intently for a while then replayed. "Because those were rough elements and does not reflect Cerberus as a hole...". She let him ponder that for a minute, and then continued. "Besides, the Reapers are out there. In the last six months, human colonist has disappeared on several human worlds, alliance response to that has been... lacking or none existent".

She grabbed her glass again and downed the liquor, then continued again. "We have a few things to offer for your services of course... For example we will make sure you get your flight status back again... Your wings as you said it yourself". That got his attention. Before this meeting she could honestly say that she didn't really care, if he accepted Cerberus offer or not. Now though she found herself wanting him to join. Though she couldn't say why or what made her change her stance on that. Just that she really wanted him to. It had nothing to do with the warmth; she could still fell on her skin, where his hand had griped her, or the fact that her heart skipped a beat. No she thought, it has to do with him being the best damn pilot in the alliance... of course.

As she watched him, she saw his eye brighten a little bit, when she told her about him getting his wings back. Still he answered. "Well as much as I like flying... and I do, it's not worth joining Cerberus only for that. Sorry Miss!". He shook his head to emphasize his point.

She schooled her expression into something neutral. "Well Mister Moreau, how would you like to be able to walk, without crutches then?". Jeff's head snapped up at that, his green eyes intent on her ice blue once. "You are shitting me right?". He said, with disbelief in his voice.

Her lips almost against her own will formed a small smile. She shook her head and answered. "No joke, it's true, we have a way, for you to walk again without help... You won't be in the Olympics but still!". His face formed in to something that could only be, disbelief. "How did you find a way for me, to be able to walk again?". He asked staring at her, daring her to lie.

"There is an ongoing project that has a need... For stronger bones for the subject, as such, as a bonus, it could be applied to you as well, without any problems or complications, still it will hurt... A lot at first, but after training, when your body and muscles get used to walking, it shouldn't be a problem!". She answered as truth fully as she could without giving away too much.

Jeff pounded this for a while, refilling both there glasses before answering. "I see... You drive a hard bargain... Miss?".

She gave him a full blown honest smile, her entire face lit up. Probably made his knees shake she thought with a laugh, then shook her head.

"Miranda Lawson!". Watching him intently... She was enjoying herself, not what she had expected. But hey she wasn't complaining about that. Miranda watched him like a hawk watched it's pray.

"We'll Miss Lawson, nice to meet you". He offered his hand for her to shake. She did. Then he said. "Jeff "Joker" Moreau, but you already knew that!". Eyes twinkling with glee. But soon dimed again.

"So tell me exactly what this offer is that you have?". Moreau downed his drink and poured a new one.

"Well we need a pilot for the Lazarus Cell. And you are the best and we need the best if we are going to stop the Collectors!". Jeff frowned at that. "The Collectors?". He asked.

"Yes the Collectors, it was one of their ships that downed the SSV Normandy SR-1. They killed your Commander, not you Flight Lieutenant!". He watched her. A sad expression crept its way onto his face. Silence settled between them for a while, both thinking, downing a couple of glasses, before Miranda ordered another bottle.

When it arrived she poured them both a drink. Moreau downed it, before refilling his glass again.

"Thanks... Though I've heard that for six months now… well not that it was Collectors but Geth… Still it does not help... One bit!". A bitter laugh escaped his lips. "Williams almost beat me to death after the Turian patrol picked us up!". He was drunk now, telling things to a stranger that he really shouldn't. But it felt good at the same time. So he couldn't stop, or even cared to stop at this point.

"She loved her you know...!". When he saw the blank expression on Mirandas face, he laughed a little. "Williams... Miss Lawson, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, loves Commander Jane Shepard... And she loves her back... Loved her back!". He took the bottle, downed a big one, slamming the bottle back onto the table.

"She almost killed me. When she learned Shepard got spaced, saving me. And Hell I can't blame or hate her for it either. Cracked four of my ribs, broke my left arm and right leg. Before the Turians jumped her and dragged her away!". A bitter laugh escaped him. "Shit she was like possessed!". The last part came out a bare whisper.

"The strange thing is, in a way I miss them all... Even Ash... ME the shut in, the snarky pilot. But no the Commander had to drag me out to interact and spend time with the crew and the ground team. I have no idea when it happened, but we are friends me and the Commander... Well were friends really, since she is dead and all!". A single tear started to fall. Before she even could think of what she was doing, Miranda stretched over the table and whipped the tear away.

Her breast in front of his face, her breathing hitched in her throat, her heart beating in her ears. She froze. Miranda Lawson... Froze. For the first time in her life, she acted. Before thinking, calculating and as such she froze, stuck in the spot as if rooted.

She could feel his breath on her hand. Quicken. Before he looked at her and smiled. Mumbling out a "Thank you!". Turning his head away, to the right, a blush creeping its way up his neck, he tilted his hat downwards concealing his eyes.

Miranda Lawson inhaled a deep breath. Before taking a seat again, flashing him a small smile before downing another glass of liquor.

Clearing her throat, she watched him, and then simply asked him. "Are you interested, we really need you for the project, the more you told me today, the more I see the benefits of you signing on!". Taking another deep breath, she finally made eye contact with him again, waiting for a response.

He watched her from the corner of his eye, for a minute. Then turned around to look at her.

He sarcastically answered. "Sure ill join, if you show me those!", Gesturing with his right hand at her breasts, in his drunken stupor.

There was silence, her brain processed what he said, she started to blush. She pushed it down and away. Instead she steeled her voice, her face a mask. Her blue icy eyes speared his.

Her voice, as she gave him her answer, was like ice. Making him physically and mentally flinch and his hands rubbed his arms to get the cold out. "If that's what it takes!". Was her only response, Jeff's brain, was not on his side right now; as such it took about 15 seconds to register what she said. While his mind processed what she had answered, her hand moved to her zipper on her back.

She watched him blink once, twice, trice. While she moved the zipper downwards and then moved one of her hands up to her right shoulder, slowly pealing the fabric down, exposing some skin on her shoulder. The next breath had his hand on hers. Stopping her. She watched his eyes. He moved fast when he wanted to, she noted. Then he spoke a short word under his breath.

"No...!". He removed her hand and pulled the fabric back up on her shoulder. Then stood up and went over her side. Told her to turn around, so he'd get access to the zipper. She did. She could feel his warm breath on her back, while he zipped it back up. Pausing for a second before it was completely zipped, taking a deep breath and then finished zipping.

Then he quickly made it to the other side of the table and sat down. All the while she watched him. Watched him down another drink, then another. Before finally looking back up at her.

"Sorry!". He whispered. Turning his head down. His eyes looking right. A blush had made his delicate skin, red, pinkish. His hat covering his eyes completely in shadows now. His posture, one of regret.

Ten minutes passed before he looked up at her again. "I can't fly your ship... Sorry!". He looked down again.

Miranda's features softened when she looked at him. "Why is that Moreau?". Though she knew what was coming. And as a last resort, she had authorization to tell him about Commander Shepard.

Lawson watched him swallow, before making eye contact again. "I'll only fly for Ja... Shepard... Since she is dead well... I haven't really felt like flying since then... No other superior would be worth flying for... So I'm sorry, I can't help you!". It came out as a horse whisper, barely audible.

Silence stretched on... For five minutes... Ten minutes... Fifteen minutes...

"Then... You should join. Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau...!". Watching his reaction, his whole body went tense, like a taut wire.

"That's not even remotely funny Miss Lawson, not one bit, Commander Shepard is dead. I saw her die. Saw her oxygen leak from her suit. Saw her flap around when she couldn't breathe anymore!". Tears streamed freely now. "Never told this bit... To anyone!". Jeff's voice shocked on tears. Came out as a rasp.

Miranda regarded him; put an awkward hand on top of his. "Listen Moreau, in one year and six months, estimated, Shepard will be back. What you need to do, is think about, if you want to be there when she does. Not if Moreau, but when!". She patted his hand one more time before getting up from her seat, to leave.

Stopping at the table corner Miranda glanced down at him and whispers. "I promise, in one year and six months, you'll see her again!". Then she continued to walk towards the exit. When she reached the exit, she hears him scramble from his booth to follow. The bartender yells for him to pay his drinks. The last thing she hears is. "Fuck, fucking, fuck... Fuck!". Then she exist trough the door.

Miranda takes twenty long strides when she gets outside, then stops. Arms under her chest, her right foot tapping the ground. Slowly counting down from twenty.

At fifteen, the door behind her opens up and closes. At ten, she hears the shuffling and cursing. At five, she feels a delicate hand grab her right arm and spin her around. She lets him. Staring up at her, where two bright green eyes.

"Promise me what you told me, was not a lie?" He demanded from her.

Her features soften and a small smile spreads on her lips. "It's not a lie Moreau, join and you will meet her again... And walk without help!". Jeff locks her, in her eyes, regarding her, trying to see if there is even a hint of deception, not that he would be able to see or detect any of that, if the she decided she wanted to hide anything... not that Jeff knew that of course.

Finally nodding to himself. "I'll believe you Lawson, but I have two questions!". Miranda nodes for him to continue.

"If I agree to this, then I'll work for Shepard and answer to her and nobody else?". Miranda regards Jeff, before nodding and voicing her agreement. "Yes that's acceptable, you'll work for Shepard and answer to her and nobody else!".

Moreau regards her and then nods and then goes silent. Lawson watches him with interest. When the silence continues, she opens her mouth to speak, but before the words leaves her tong, Jeff speaks again.

"Will you be there?". It was short, barely a whisper, if even that, but she heard it like he had screamed. Miranda had to blink a few times and draw a few breaths. Then locking eyes with him, she answered. "Yes I'll be there, as second in Command!". There was a brief smile on Jeff's lips, before it disappeared or so she thought, Lawson isn't sure she saw what she thought she saw.

Jeff sticks his hand out for her to shake. Miranda takes it, instantly feeling her heart beat accelerate. _"What's wrong with me!"_ she thinks... She hears him agree to join Cerberus.

AU: So chapter one done.

Tell me what you think! :)

Thanks for reading.


	2. Lazarus Research Station

Chapter two updated: 2013-11-19!

Lazarus Research Station

Location: Cluster Unknown/Lazarus Station

One year... One long year, since Mars. Spent on numbers, research, and to get enough funding to finish project Lazarus. Enough money was poured in to the project, to build a fleet of ships or train an army. 4 Billion Credits. But that wasn't the Lazarus Project. No, Commander Jane Shepard was... Is. It was getting closer to the end. Miranda could feel it in her bones. Soon Shepard would be up and about again. The Collectors would get what was coming. Of that she was sure. Especially after talking to Moreau one month ago, in the mess hall, Inquiring what he thought Shepard would do when she awakened, in a Cerberus facility.

_'She´ll probably be pissed, demand answers'. He moved the fork to his mouth, tasting the chicken... Well he thought it was chicken, how knows these days._

_'Answer her questions straight Lawson'. He reached for the can of water, Miranda pushed it over to him._

_'What happens if we don't'. He hears Lawson ask. He stops his move to refill his glass halfway trough._

_Studying her face before answering. Dark brown hair, shoulder length. Clear blue eyes, full of life, intelligence. Pristinely white teeth. Skin, oh my the skin, so soft... So god damn soft. She is beautiful he thought... shaking his head mentally to clear his thought. He answered her question, while continuing to fill his glass._

_'Well its really simple Lawson, Shepard will never trust Cerberus, she has seen too much of your organization to do that'. Pushing his fork into one of the potatoes on his plate._

_'But she may trust you, if you are honest with her. She won't say no, too stop the Collectors, even if it means working with Cerberus. But If you are not straight with her... Well it was nice knowing you Lawson'. He showed half of the potato into his mouth. watching her process what he said._

_'I see'. Was her simple answer to that, that accent making him shiver._

_'Anything else you can think of, that we need to know, contact me'. She said, drinking her glass of water, before pushing herself up from her seat across the table from Moreau. Taking the tray with her food on. She left. Feeling his eyes on her back. Watching her body move, she could feel his gaze over her body, making her shiver, releasing Goosebumps up her arm. Almost every time someone looked at her with that kind of... Heated look, she´d stop it, with well chosen words or action. _

_Miranda knew she was good looking, she was after all engineered that way. It didn't mean she liked other peoples stares and leers, that where directed at her._

_Usually their eyes contained barely hidden lust and desire, sometimes it wasn't even hidden. Moreau though... Sure it contained both. And if it didn't she´d be pissed. Smiling a little at that, she turned her head and looked back towards him, watching him pick up his tray and walk to the dispenser. Moreau had worked hard, towards his goal. Too be able to walk properly again. His eyes glanced to hears. Her breath hitched. His eyes had something more than most of the other eyes that she noticed watching her. What it or those things where, she couldn't say. But it made her... Feel good, It makes me, the Ice queen, as some call me... Feel good... Well almost every one that does not know me calls me that._

_She didn't want to stop him from watching her, for all of her perfection, she couldn't say why. She just didn't want to, that's all._

_She made a hasty exit. moving towards the lab again, there was work to be done._

She looked at Wilson, trough the corner of her left eye, he was going through the numbers again. Making sure everything was all right with Shepard. Jeff was on his way over, to see his Commander. As she had promised him. He would be able to see her today. He probably didn't believe her, that it was Shepard on the table. Not before he had seen it with his own eyes, she mused. The pictures she had shown him, didn't show much, so she had agreed. When he pretty much demanded they show him, her.

A smile made its way to her face, he demanded she thought. Miranda laughed out gently, startling Wilson. Who turned around, watching her, her face neutral again. "What's funny Lawson?".

"Nothing Wilson, how's the numbers coming along?" Lawson looked at him now, seeing him shake his head and mutter "Maybe I'm hearing things". Before answering her question. "They are looking good Lawson". She nodded at his answer, opened up her omni-tool. scrolled down trough her messages. Until she landed on one, from one, Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau, one week old. She hit the entry and it opened up. Her eyes scanning trough it again with practiced eyes. a smile slipping onto her face while she read.

_From: Helmsman Jeff Moreau._

_To: Cerberus Operative Miranda Lawson._

_Subject: Williams and Shepard._

_Hi..._

_I've been thinking... Yeah I know, it happens..._

_About what we talked about at the mess three weeks ago... You know, if I had any ideas how to make Commander Shepard consider helping YOU, not Cerberus, YOU easier and to get her to trust YOU..._

_It's important that you understand, that Shepard won't ever trust, Illusive man... Ever, not if it's the same Commander I knew before... Well let's not go there... again._

_Anyway there is a few ways for you to secure her co-operation and trust... Shit she´ll kill me if she knows I've told you this... To Cerberus... Fuck... Fuck it... But I do believe you are serious Lawson, about securing her help against the Collectors..._

_1: Make sure she meets with Williams when she wakes up, that's a sure way to make her believe you. As you probably remember, I did tell you, Shepard loved her... And that's probably an understatement._

_2: If it's not possible to have Shepard meet her, then secure her location and a way for her to talk to Ashley... Oh and don't tell ASH I'm onboard as well as piloting for Shepard again, she´ll probably try and kill me... Again, before I get Shepard killed... Again... Depressing thought, how would she make it without my charm and wits about?..._

_3: Old team members... I know Cerberus isn't exactly friendly towards our extraterrestrial neighbors... But Commander Shepard loved her team, like brothers and sisters, especially Tali'Zora nar Rayya... They were close. Also get Garrus Vakarian onboard... If you do, that would alleviate her fears... allot from Cerberus trying to control her, towards feeling more relaxed..._

_Well that's it Lawson... Oh and have you given it any thought... about letting me notify Williams, that Shepard will soon be back to the land of the living?._

_- Moreau_

_P.S: You better let me see Commander Shepard soon, or I swear to god ill spank your sorry ass..._

_P.S.S: Don't splatter me._

_P.S.S.S: And seriously Jane will kill me if she gets to know I told you this... So will Ashley..._

Miranda's smile grew as she read the last part again.

Noticing Wilson, watch her, in her peripheral view. She demands. "What is it Wilson?". Startling him out of his stupor. "Noting, just wondering what you are smiling about?". Miranda turned her head towards him, giving him an icy look. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with... At all... Ever!".

Miranda watched Wilson turn back to his console to work, when she heard a knock on the window to the room. She looked towards the sound, seeing Moreau wave at her, she gives him a short nod. pushes herself, away from the counter she´d been leaning against.

"Wilson make sure Shepard is all right, I have a pilot to convince, it's the real Commander and not a clone or a fake". She sees him nod before exiting the room.

Miranda walks with sure steeps and a little swagger in them. hips swaying. As she made her way to Jeff and the observation window.

When she arrived around the corner, she saw Moreau starting inside intently. As if trying to pry the secret from the bed that hold, Commander Shepards body on it.

"Moreau". She greats him, with a small nod accompanying the greeting.

Jeff turns his head at the sound, nodding back."Lawson". Before turning his head back to the room inside the window.

Miranda takes a place beside him, arms under her chest, balancing on her left foot. Also directing her view inside the room, Wilson still working at his console.

Silence settles between them for a while. Miranda casts a curious glance at Jeff. He seems to be in deep thought. _"Still a lot of work to be done, but the important parts of her body is done, only finishing touches and physical ED left... Before she is as good as new... No old, well the body is new, her mind old...". _Lawson was disturbed from her thought by Moreau´s question.

She blinked a few times, trying to remember what he had asked.

She couldn't, Miranda gave him a sheep smile saying "What did you ask?".

Jeff gave her an amused grin, then told her. "I asked you if her mind will be the same as it was before she died?. I mean her body, looks to be, except all the scars are gone and her skin looks... New I guess".

Miranda regarded him with a twinkle in her eyes, then replayed. "Sure, her mind will be the same, what's the point if we risk that?. The Illusive man made it quite clear that, that wasn't an option and that he would regard Lazarus project as a failure, if Shepard didn't return as she was, before her death".

Jeff digested this while looking at the blanket that covered her body. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He noticed Miranda watch him intently, he made to turn towards her, when he noticed what was bothering him. The blanket on Shepard left side moved a little.

Miranda noticed Moreau´s eyes turn big, from shock, they where the size of saucers now.

"What is it". She demanded. Instead of looking at her. He points at Shepard and whispered. "Miranda... Shepard is moving... Is she supposed to move?".

Miranda stares at Jeff, like he was crazy. "What". She demands. Moreau answered. "Look". Still pointing his finger at Shepard. So Miranda glanced at Shepard, her eyes shooting open. She was running, before her brain even had the time to register, what her eyes had seen.

She stormed inside Shepards room, startling Wilson.

"Wilson". She all but screamed. "Check the monitors". He did. Miranda checked up on Shepard before turning and watching one monitor. In her peripheral vision, she saw Moreau watch trough the window. Worry clearly visible on his features.

Miranda didn't have time to acknowledge him. She noticed something on the screen and pointed it out. "There". She pointed on one part at the monitor. "Something's wrong". She turned her head to take a look at Shepard. "She´s reacting to outside stimuli. Showing awareness". Wilson said.

"Oh my god Miranda. I think she´s waking up". He said. While Miranda made her way over to Shepards bedside. Wilson making his way over to the other side of the bed. "Damn it, Wilson. She is not ready yet. Give her the sedative". Miranda cast a quick glance at the observation window and then back to Wilson.

Miranda makes eye contact with Jane. "Shepard, don't try to move". At the same time Miranda grabs Shepards arm gently. "Just lie still. Try to calm down". She pushes the arm down on the bed, then she moves back a little. "Heart rate still climbing. Brain activity is of the charts". Wilson yells. "Stats pushing into the red zone. It's not working". He informs Miranda as she makes her way around the bed and over to Wilson.

Miranda cast a glance at the monitor. "Another dose now". She tells Wilson. He hurries to comply.

Miranda worriedly watch Jane intently, while her stats fall back to normal range, as Wilson inform her. "That was to close, we almost lost her". Wilson says, while Miranda looks down at Shepard again, leaning closer to her face. then turns her head to Wilson.

"I told you, your estimates were off. Run the numbers again". She turns her head back to Shepard. Watch her fall back to sleep again.

Before turning her head to Jeff, watching from the window. She nods to him. Before activating her omni-tool, typing then sending Moreau the message.

She watch him lift his own arm to access his omni-tool, seeing the message from her, he reads it.

_From: Cerberus Operative Miranda Lawson._

_To: Helmsman Jeff Moreau._

_Subject: Shepard._

_Moreau._

_Shepard is stabilizing again, I can't really leave again, before I know everything in hear with Shepard is alright._

_As you can see its Commander Shepard. I Hope you are satisfied with this and that I have alleviated any fears you may have, that it's not Commander Jane Shepard on the medical table._

_Though I can personally guarantee, it is her._

_- Lawson_

_P.S: As to your request to inform Williams Ashley about Commander Shepard. I'll leave it to your discretion, though bear in mind that it´s still six months of recovery and we won't know before then if Lazarus was a success and it's her in body and mind. So patience would be prudent._

_P.S.S: I may still splatter you._

Miranda watched a smile make its way on Moreau´s face, eyes and lips. He nodded to her, gave her a wink and a grin, then left. Miranda smiled and raised her left eyebrow at that. then jumped straight back to work... Had to figure out what went wrong.

AU: So chapter two done.

Tell me what you think! :)

Thanks for reading.


	3. Freedom's Progress

Chapter three updated: 2013-11-19!

Freedom's Progress

Terminus Systems/Freedom's Progress

Sitting on the seat, with her back against the shuttle wall, while they made their way back from Freedom's Progress, the latest Human colony gone... silent. They knew why now at least. Miranda pondered on what she´d done. Taking Moreau´s advice about being honest with Shepard, may or may not have been... A good thing.

She´d told her, how she wanted to put a control ship in her head. Not my brightest move or moment. Well nothing to do about that now, she mused.

Feeling a slight migraine arrive. Just from thinking about that. Well if Shepard wanted honesty, she´ll give it. Miranda grimaced at that, internally. Her face showing nothing.

Miranda made a quick glance towards Shepard. She couldn't see what it was with this woman, that made others follow her, like they had. When she chased after Saren. Maybe she would see it with time. To honestly she wasn't sure. Maybe I put her back the wrong way, she thought.

Miranda moved her sight back to her arm, watching the message she had been typing on her omni-tool, to Illusive man... Contemplating if she really should send it. It would be an admittance, that Lazarus project was a failure. Miranda didn't like failures. She glanced back at Shepard again.

Shepards white skin was smooth and she looked healthy, except a few scars that showed her cybernetics. Her red hair was up in a pony tail. green eyes, with a tint of red in them, also from her cybernetics.

Helmsman Moreau had been right about her, asking a lot of questions, she pretty much demanded answers from Taylor, when she first meet him, in the middle of combat to boot. Twenty questions as he had called it, if she remembered correctly, which she did.

Not that Miranda could fault her for that. She probably would have done the same, if their roles were reversed. Miranda glanced back at her message, deciding to give Shepard more time, before declaring project Lazarus as a failure.

As such, she swiftly deleted it. activated a new message and started typing away. noticing Shepard watch her, will she was typing away.

_From: Cerberus Operative Miranda Lawson._

_To: Helmsman Jeff Moreau._

_Subject: Lazarus station/Shepard._

_Moreau._

_As you may or may not have heard, Lazarus station was attacked._

_Chief Medical Officer Wilson betrayed the project._

_Sending the security mechs after me and Shepard._

_I guided her to Taylor trough com before interference broke our communications, Taylor proceeded to help her fight their way to Wilson, before making it to the last escape shuttle._

_Where I meet up with them and consequently terminated Dr Wilsons employment._

_Commander Shepard seemed, taken by surprise by that turn of events._

_You where... right though Moreau, I've never been bombarded with questions, the way Shepard did, the entire shuttle ride to the nearest active Cerberus station... She would give a Salarian a run for their money, if it was a competition, the way and speed the questions flew out of her mouth... It was impressive really._

_When we arrived at the station, Shepard talked with illusive man. She seems to accept that the Collectors needs to be dealt with and that Cerberus is the only organization willing to deal with them. But... we'll see._

_After Commander Shepard had, had her talk with Illusive man, we had a one on one talk._

_I took you suggestion, so I answered her honestly. Right now I think, I may have been to honest. but nothing to do about that now._

_Illusive man sent us to Freedom's Progress, the latest Human settlement to go silent..._

_No alliance response in sight... at all._

_When we arrived, the entire colony was... Empty, like everyone just upped and left._

_No signs of struggle or even that anything was wrong, well except the obvious._

_So Shepard ordered us to search trough the colony for clues._

_We came upon a few security robots and mechs, that attacked us at sight, which was weird since, they are programmed, to not attack Humans, so someone or something had to have altered their programming._

_We dealt with them easily and continued to make our way further into the colony, where we stumbled across a group of Quarians. Lead by Tali'Zorah nar Rayya... To say Shepard was ecstatic was an understatement of the century... She practically floated over to Zorah._

_The mood turned quickly when one of the other Quarians, noticed me and Taylor._

_Weapons were drawn, Zorah had to threaten her squad before they lowered theirs, then we lowered ours._

_Shepards asked Zorah what that was about, she of course told her about an incident at the flotilla, were some rough Cerberus agents were involved._

_To say the look Shepards gave me after that bit of information sunk in, was hard, would be a lie, they call me the Ice Queen, but her eyes, with the tint of red in them, were a blaze. Like she tried to burn trough my head, still she calmed down, when she noticed, that I hardly reacted to her glare. I think that unsettled her more than anything. Somebody could actually stand against her withering gaze, without so much as a reaction. I almost chuckled at her expression when she realized it didn't affect me... almost._

_Shepard and Zorah agreed to work together in a way, to find a Quarian named Veetor that was on Progress for his pilgrimage._

_Zorah's Squad decided to go against her orders and where decimated by a Ymir mech._

_Shepard, me and Taylor had to work together, to take it down, but we did._

_We found Veetor shortly after. Got the evidence, we needed to prove that it where the Collectors, that were responsible. Me and Shepard had an disagreement on what to do with Veetor, before the Quarian, Zorah, demanded he was allowed to leave with them._

_Shepard of course agreed with Zorah, to my displeasure. But I wasn't really surprised either._

_Zorah decided to not join us when Shepard asked, I don't think she liked that, but on the other hand, she didn't show anything either to say that she didn't like it._

_We tock the evidence and left._

_So here I am, writing this, on our way back._

_You'll meet Shepard soon, then you can show her the new ship, that Cerberus decided to provided her. I gather you liked it?_

_Well arrive in two hours, be ready Moreau._

_- Lawson_

_P.S: Did you ever notify Ashley Williams, that Shepard is back?_

_P.S.S: Illusive man told me yesterday, that Cerberus found Garrus, he is on Omega, calls himself Archangel now. Illusive man wants him recruited._

_P.S.S.S: Why am I telling you this?_

Miranda narrowed her eyes, when she reread what she had written.

Miranda couldn't really say why she felt like she had to explain everything to Moreau.

It's not like she had any obligation or responsibility to do so. It just felt right after all the time they spent together onboard Lazarus station. Helping him with his recovery, after the surgery and their regular talks in the mess hall.

Moreau was... different than most people Miranda had interacted with. that drew her to him in a way nobody had before. He told her what he thought, even when he knew she could easily terminate him, in so many ways, he wouldn't even know it before it was too late.

While outwardly it looked like she stared at her message, in her mind there was a fierce battle on what to do. Should she really try to make another friend, she know she had few of those. The closest one being Niket.

A really small voice tried to tell her that it was more than friendship she desired, that thought didn't gain any ground though.

So she pushed the send button, before her mind could decide against it...

After she had sent it, she blankly looked at the floor, arms dropping to her sides.

Miranda noticed Shepard still watching her. But she couldn't make herself acknowledge her. Stuck in her own thoughts. She sighted under her breath. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, she hadn't meant to make a friend, over the years they spent onboard Lazarus station. If indeed they were friends. Miranda certainly hopped so, which in itself was weird, she didn't even know when she´d started to think of the snarky, sarcastic, defensive pilot. With a mouth that would get him killed, at the wrong place.

Miranda lips quirked up at that thought, before she hurriedly schooled her face into a mask again. She was sure Shepard noticed the quick smile that made its way on her face, before hastily disappearing, but she didn't say or comment on it, which was a relief. Miranda did not really feel like answering any awkward questions. On a subject she didn't even know what to make of herself.

Miranda was so deep in thought, that the beep on her omni-tool went unnoticed. She exhaled and inhaled a few deep breaths. before glancing over to Shepard, who was still looking at her. Miranda rolled her eyes at that, before not to gently asked. "What?". While making eye contact.

Shepards scaned her eyes, then nodded to her arm. "Your omni-tool's blinking, been doing that for at least forty minutes now". Shepard answered in a deep voice. Before looking away. Miranda glanced down at her arm, spotting that Shepard was right. "Thanks". She muttered, loud enough, so she was sure Shepard heard her.

Miranda activated her omni-tool. Holding her breath unconsciously. Before releasing it, it was from the Illusive man.

_From: Illusive Man._

_To: Cerberus Operative Miranda Lawson._

_Subject: Thoughts on Commander Shepard._

_Miranda._

_I need a status report, immediately at your arrival or preferably before your arrival, on Shepards performance at Freedom's Progress._

_- Illusive Man_

After reading Illusive mans message. She felt like gnashing her teeth. Miranda let out an exasperated breath. She wasn't sure on what to report. She sighted. She´d been doing that a lot these past few days. Miranda watched Shepard trough the corner of her right eye, before she hit replay on Illusive mans message.

_From: Cerberus Operative Miranda Lawson._

_To: Illusive Man._

_Subject: Re; Thoughts on Commander Shepard._

_Commander Shepards combat prove, is up to expected levels._

_Her psychological health on the other hand, is unknown at this point. Someone like Commander Shepard is exceptionally good at hiding her emotions. There for, on that subject. I cannot give an conclusive answer... Yet._

_Time will prove, if Lazarus Project was a successes or not._

_- Lawson_

Miranda reread her message again, glanced at Shepard. Then hit the send button.

Miranda was about to power down her omni-tool, when it beeped again. Indicating a new message received. From Moreau... Miranda´s left eyebrow rose a little at that. She hit it.

_From: Helmsman Jeff Moreau._

_To: Cerberus Operative Miranda Lawson._

_Subject: Re; Lazarus station/Shepard._

_Lawson._

_Yeah I heard about the attack, personnel over here got stir crazy not knowing if anyone made it. If Shepard made it. Are you two alright?_

_Wilson was the man, that were there with Shepard, when she awoke the first time? Well good riddance. You did the right thing. It's no wonder Shepard was surprised... If you... Terminated him in front of her, She has a tendency to believe everyone is good. But that's also one of many parts of her, that makes it so easy for others to follow her._

_... Of course I where right, what did you expect Lawson... I'm always right... Even when I'm wrong._

_TIM man huh, no wonder there though, Shepard can't leave Human or Non-Human colonies alone, if they are in trouble, so it's no surprise she decided to accept._

_It may feel that you said more than you should to Shepard, but in the end it will be worth it, trust the cripple on this one._

_You meet Tali... How was she?. Kind of miss her, sweet girl. Naive but sweet. Heck of a good engineer. Well I can imagine Shepard was ecstatic, she considered Tali family, practically a sister to her._

_You didn't flinch from her glare Lawson, Shit you sure you aren't made of Ice... Ice queen?. Even Councilor Sparatus drew back when she gave him, her trade mark glare. Impressive._

_So it was the Collectors then. Go figure. Can't say I want to meet them again, on the other hand, some payback would be nice._

_Hell yes I like the ship... Leather seats Lawson... L.e.a.t.h.e.r seats. It's all I'm saying!_

_- Moreau_

_P.S: Get me a picture or vid of Shepard alive and I'll make sure Ash gets it, better she hears it from me. Even if she hates my guts, than from rumors, that are sure to spread like a wildfire when Shepard shows herself in the flesh in public again._

_P.S.S: Garrus huh, I wonder if he lost that stick, he had up his ass, yet. Well Shepards going to love that surprise. If you want to get on her good side, then tell her before she recruits him._

_P.S.S.S: Why you are telling me this? Well I have no idea, but I'd like to think we are somewhat of friends, it's been what?. One year and four months on board Lazarus station and we have meet regularly to talk, well after I actually sat down with you the first time, I'll tell you Lawson, I thought you were going to splatter me all over the wall, especially after the cold look you gave me when I sat down at your table, without even asking. Maybe it's my charm and dashingly good looks... Well I see us as friends at least... Though don't tell that to anyone, have to protect my reputation as a snarky, unapproachable pilot, especially from Kelly Chambers, she just won't leave me alone._

Miranda gave soft laugh, she knew Chambers was an energetic girl. She wouldn't give up before Moreau opened up to her or got angry, thought that was not a guarantee that it would stop her either... For long at least.

Time flies when you have fun, the shuttle arrived at the station, going trough docking procedures.

When it touched down, Miranda stepped outside after informing Shepard that Illusive man wants to talk to her. Nodding her good bye to Shepard and Taylor. Miranda made her way over to the security office close to the newly docked ship.

When she arrived at the security office, she told the guard at station to leave. when he complied. She accessed, the security feed for the hallway down to the communication room. Inputted her access code and recorder the feed and transferred it to her omni-tool. Sent a short message to Moreau. Then watched the feed.

_From: Cerberus Operative Miranda Lawson._

_To: Helmsman Jeff Moreau._

_Subject: Meet Shepard._

_Moreau._

_Shepard is on her way to the communication room, meet her there._

_- Lawson_

She watched Shepard make her way down the stairs, before and then get out of sight of the camera. Five minutes later Helmsman Moreau, was shown walking towards the stairs. Waiting on top for Shepard to finish. Miranda zoomed in on Moreau. He seemed nervous. Well that's not really that weird if you think about it. It's one thing to see the Commander on an operating table than actually alive. Miranda zoomed the view out again.

She heard Moreau say. "Hey Commander!. Just like old times huh!". Miranda watched the screen intently. She saw Shepard rush over and wrap Moreau in a hug. "Hey watch the bones Commander". Moreau quipped, but there was no meaning in those words. No attempted to brake free. Miranda eyebrows lifted at that. She zoomed the camera in on both of them, getting both of their faces on recording. Then she killed the feed. Sent the file to Moreau. Chuckling a little and shaking her head before making her way to the ship.

_"Finally well get this show on the road, for real"._ Miranda thought. Then meet up with Taylor and entered the newly christened Normandy SR-2.

AU: So chapter three done... Again.

Decided to extend chapter three and I ended almost doubling the length of it. But this one feels better... A lot.

Tell me what you think! :)

Thanks for reading.


	4. Omega

Chapter four updated: 2013-11-19!

Omega

Omega Nebula/Sahrabarik

If mars is bad, this place is hell. Miranda was leaning her arms against the reeling. Gaze traveling between the buildings. An unknown Turian on her right side, sniper rifle drawn but at rest. Shepard and Taylor on her left side, also resting. Recruiting the Salarian, Mordin Solus was easy and straight forward.

It surprised Miranda that Shepard had decided to recruit him first. She thought she'd go straight for the Turian, Vakarian. Especially since Miranda had told her Vakarian is Archangel. But no Shepard surprised her and went for Solus first.

Well technically it was Massani first, but the merc was practically waiting for them outside the airlock.

Miranda glanced from Taylor to Shepard. "Shepard, can we speed this up. Omega is a piss hole, been here before on a few assignments. Always need a good shower, even after decontamination!". A half sneer made its way onto Miranda's face when she said this.

She noticed Shepard smile and Taylor outright laughed. Miranda turned around, her back against the handhold, arms resting under her chest.

Miranda noticed Taylor watch Shepard intently, her left side eyebrow lifted at this, one side of her lip went upwards a little. Mister Taylor is developing a little crush. Too bad for him, Shepards not swinging his way. At least that's what Moreau said, if the tale about Williams and Shepard is correct.

Miranda was lost in thought. Shepard didn't seem to be in a hurry. _"Williams... I wonder, did Moreau tell her Shepard is alive yet?. I'll have to ask him... Maybe I will. Could brew some coffee and offer him a cup as an ice breaker so to speak. he'd probably like that, she'd noticed he always drunk his coffee black. Something about milk and cream polluting it!". _Miranda remembered that conversation at Lazarus station. How someone can talk about coffee with the conviction, that it's the end of the world if there is milk in it. She would never know. Her face showed a smirk.

Miranda noticed the Commander watch her. Raising her eyebrow "What? Shepard". Shepard was still looking straight at her. Studying her, before smirking herself. "You seem to be in a good mood, even when you are in this so called piss hole, Miranda". Shepards eyes where twinkling with... Glee, no not glee... Curiosity, Miranda thought.

Miranda glanced at Shepard hastily before looking forward again. "Did you know Helmsman Moreau, likes his coffee black, Shepard?". Shepard was really studying Miranda's facial expressions intently now. "Well no, but then again, I never asked him!". Miranda nodded. "Well Shepard. If you have time between assignments. I'd suggest you ask him why he drinks his coffee black!". Mirandas face lit up in a smile at the thought. A smile that even made its way to her eyes. Brightening them a little bit. It was one of a few rare smile she ever showed anyone. She didn't know why she did it, just that the thought, that she knew something about the Helmsman that Shepard didn't. Made her day.

Then she visibly shrugged. Clearing her thoughts. She knew it was petty. Shepard had been... well dead. But still she couldn't help it, not the smile that had crept up on her face. When she thought of the helmsman or feeling a little elated that she knew something's about him she didn't. _"Really petty Lawson, Shepard was dead"_. She thought. Why did she even care if she knew things about Moreau that Shepard didn't. It was all confusing the her.

Miranda turned her head to Shepard, still smiling, gazing into her eyes. "Then trust me on this one Shepard. Ask him. You'll get to hear him talk about how you are polluting your coffee... for hours... With Passion".

Shepard laughed. "Sounds like joker!. I'll bear it in mind". Miranda pushed away from the reeling. Arms under her breast. right foot tapping the ground... metal. Eyebrows up. A small but impatient smile on her face. "Shepard. Shall we go get your friend?. This piss hole is making my skin crawl".

A small laughed escaped Shepards lips, before she nodded her head in accent. Eyes still twinkling, like she had figured out something Miranda hadn't.

Fighting trough to or with Archangel wasn't as simple as Miranda thought it would be. Merc's everywhere. Biotics flying in every direction, thermal clips where spent over and over again, before the fighting lulled.

Shepard had pretty much jumped on the Turian, dragged him into tight embrace. After he fired his last shot and turned around. Eyeing Shepard. "Shepard go...". That was all he had time to say, before she was in his arm. Miranda almost laughed at the sight. Almost. That's when the merc's attacked again. The fighting culminated in a stand of with a gunship. Garrus taking a hit from a rocket.

Shepard going berserk, reckless. almost getting herself killed in the process of taking it down.

When the fighting was done. Shepard screamed into the com to Moreau, for extraction and to prepp the med-bay for a wounded Turian.

Back onboard the Normandy, Miranda went back to her quarters. Filling reports to the Illusive man. One hour became two hours, two hours became four hours. Miranda turned her screen off. stretching her legs. Taking a look around her cabin, deciding to indulge herself in a shower and then getting something to eat.

Miranda stripped out of her skintight suit. pealing her bra and panties of. Taking a look in the mirror, before making her way to her shower. Spending almost thirty minutes in there. _"Omega"._ Miranda shuddered at the thought of that place. The water turned off. Miranda stepped outside and toweled herself of. Noticing her omni-tool blink. She opened it up.

_From: Helmsman Jeff Moreau._

_To: Cerberus Operative Miranda Lawson._

_Subject: Important._

_Lawson..._

_It's a matter of life and death..._

_... Coffee... I need coffee... I can't leave the chair. my mom is watching me. It's a blue ball and it's everywhere. Soon time to jump the Omega relay to Serpent Nebula, then onward to the citadel in the Widow system._

_... Please Ice Queen of the universe. I need that coffee... Ill own you one or two or five... Don't force me to beg Shepard for it._

_Coffee... Coffee... Coffee... Coffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..._

_-Moreau_

_P.S: I've sent the vid in a message to Ashley Williams. Still waiting for a replay... If I'll get on that is._

_P.S.S: Coffee._

_P.S.S.S: Stop thinking it's beneath you to get me some coffee. Look at it this way. The success of the jump depends on it or something like that._

Miranda was laughing... Hard. Her breath wheezing trough her lips. _"Oh my god. He didn't just ask his XO to serve him coffee!". _Miranda thought. _"Me, the one that most of the crew avoids. For being cold or to emotionally detached!". _Miranda's laughter ended and was replaced by a smirk. _"I should go and smash him to pulp with my biotics"._ Miranda redressed into a new suit while shaking her head. Then went into the mess and made two cups of coffee. One with milk and one without milk.

Making her way through the mess to the elevator. She passed Shepard. Nodded to her and mumbled a. "Shepard". Then continued on.

Miranda heard the footsteps halt, so she turned her head around and watched Shepard stare at her intently for the hundredth time that day... Or so it felt. Before she was out of sight and in front of the elevator. She stepped inside. Pushed the button for CIC , leaning against the back wall and waited. The elevator ride was surprisingly fast. She exited and made her way past Chambers, giving her a nod, then continuing towards the cockpit. She noticed people staring at her.

She ignored it. She was used to it. Either they stared because of her looks or because they thought she was a bitch. Didn't matter to her really, just as long as they did their job. Miranda spotted her target. The peaked cap pointed towards EDI's avatar. It wasn't long before she could hear the arguing.

"My god EDI. Stop messing with my settings, the displays are fine, just like I want them. How hard can it be hmm?". She heard Moreau while silently making her way closer. "Jeff, I'm changing the brightness to suit Human eyes. I would think you'd appreciate that?". EDI answered. Miranda could hear Moreau take a deep breath to calm himself. "Listen to me you little piece of software and wires!". He practically shouted at the hologram.

The calming breath didn't help apparently. "If I tell you not to touch my settings, then where in that sentence, do you find the room to interpret it, as if it's alright to change my settings anyway!". Moreau snarled. Miranda almost couldn't hold her laughter in. Silence greeted him, Miranda watched on. "Extranet bookmarks deleted!". Came a low smug voice trough the speakers.

Miranda watched Moreau freeze, she was so close she could practically reach out and touch him.

"Oh you didn't EDI, tell me your joking you god damn toaster!". Moreau screamed, his neck red now.

EDI's avatar appeared again. "The content of your extranet bookmarks, are not mission critical and of a bad taste!". EDI snipped. Before disappearing. Miranda heard Jeff mumble. "What do you mean bad taste, they where exquisite!". Miranda decided it was time to reveal herself so she took one short, loud steep, before addressing Moreau.

"Moreau". She addressed him in a low icy voice. She saw him jump a little in his chair activating the motors to turn the chair around. Making eye contact. She watched him, his eyes gleaming with mirth and humor and glee and something she couldn't place. "Lawson, so good of you to join us mere mortals". He answered in a snarky voice. Miranda lifted one of her eyebrows, staring at him.

He carried on like he didn't notice her stare. "So what do I have to do, too get mom uninstalled?". His green eyes brightening at the thought of getting rid of EDI. Miranda felt her lips travel upwards, she put a stop to it.

"Deal with it Moreau!". She answered in a commanding voice. She watched their helmsman sight, looking at his feet, then turning up his head again to look her in the eyes, but first looking her body over... again. Miranda felt both her eyebrows rise at that. _"He has guts, that's for sure"_ . She mused.

"That coffee for me Lawson?". His smile almost reached his eyes. Miranda was entranced for a second, before shaking her head mentally and handing over the cup without milk.

He took it and sniffed the aroma, before taking a sip, a content hiss escaped his lips. His eyes closed and then reopened. He looked at her a small smile on his lips. "Thanks Lawson, you made my day". Miranda let a smile show on her face. "You're welcome. You know you can call me Miranda if you want. I think you've known me long enough for that, don't you?". She watched Jeff regard her for some time. She felt her palm start to sweat. Did she say something wrong?, she didn't know. She wasn't used to dealing with friends. Having so precious few in that regard. She just looked back at him.

She saw his smile widen. "Sure Miranda". Miranda felt heat build in her gut. She felt a blush threaten to show itself on her neck. She couldn't believe it or the reason for it. All from hearing him say her name. Miranda kicked herself mentally. Took a deep chug of coffee. Then asked. "What did you tell Williams, Moreau?". He looked at her in her eyes intently. "The truth". He shrugged as he said that. "I could forward the message to you if you want?". Miranda nodded to him. "Please do". She gave him a smile.

"Will do. thanks for the coffee. I need to get back to work. The relay jump won't magical fix itself". He quipped. Miranda answered. "Of course". Miranda turned to walk away, She had only taken a few steps when she heard him say. "See you around Miranda". She could feel his gaze on her back and her butt. A blush made its way to her neck this time. She took a sip of coffee while she walked past Chambers, so it wouldn't show. She jammed the crew deck button with her index finger when she reached and entered the elevator.

When she reached crew deck she made a beeline for her quarters. After entering her quarter she stopped in front of her desk. _"What the hell is wrong with me?. Blushing like a school girl. This isn't me!"._ Miranda's thoughts raced in her head. though she couldn't deny it was a pleasant feeling she felt when she was around Jeff. _"I actually asked him to call me by my name. That's a new one for me. Face it Lawson. You are fascinated by him. Maybe it's even more than fascination, time will tell". _Miranda sat down on her couch.

This isn't me. It feels pleasant. This wasn't me. It felt pleasant. Miranda swore, for the second time in her life, Miranda Lawson didn't know what to do or think.

To top it off, Helmsman Jeff Moreau was the reason for both times. Miranda sucked in a deep breath. She needed cold shower, the heat in her gut hadn't dissipated at all. She thought of those delicate fingers, playing over her body. The heat that had polled at her gut, traveled down between her tights. Miranda hitched a breath. She practically threw herself into the cold spray of water.

When she decided it was time to leave. Forty minutes had passed. Miranda didn't feel guilty by using all that water. It was necessary she told herself. Her omni-tool blinked at her. She had a new message. She decided to towel and dry of first, then put on some underwear. After she had dressed herself in her black non Cerberus standard panties and bra. She grabbed the omni-tool and jumped on the bed.

Back on the mattress and hear head on the pillow. She accessed her messages. One from Moreau. She touched it and it opened up. She read it.

_From: Helmsman Jeff Moreau._

_To: Cerberus Operative Miranda Lawson._

_Subject: FW; Shepard is alive Ash._

_Attached: Shepard .vid_

_Miranda._

_As promised, Below is the message I sent to Williams._

_-Moreau_

_P.S: Thanks for the coffee again._

Miranda smiled at the last P.S. If that was all I took, to have him in a good mood. Well she'd do it again. Miranda frowned, then decided that she may do it again... Maybe.

She continued to read the rest of the message.

_From: Helmsman Jeff Moreau._

_To: Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams._

_Subject: Shepard is alive Ash._

_Attached: Shepard .vid_

_Hi Ashley... Long time no see... Two years now._

_I hope this message finds its way to you._

_I know we didn't part on good terms. Shit you broke four of my ribs, one leg and one arm. So I'll be brief. _

_Shepard is alive. Brought back from the dead. Yeah I know it sounds crazy. But I swear to you, on your god. It's the truth. She is back._

_I figured you deserved to know before the rumors started to spread._

_Bye Ash... Oh and look at the attachment, it contains a vid with me and Shepard. With date and time._

_-Moreau_

Miranda reread it, it didn't say anything at all except proved that Shepard was alive. Miranda hit the replay button.

_From: Cerberus Operative Miranda Lawson._

_To: Helmsman Jeff Moreau._

_Subject: Re; FW; Shepard is alive Ash._

_Attached: Shepard .vid_

_Moreau._

_Short and to the point. You didn't tell her it was Cerberus who brought her back. That was good. It probably wouldn't sit that well with her. Though sooner or later she'll know._

_-Lawson_

Miranda turned her omni-tool of. Then promptly feel asleep. A smile on her lips.

AU: So chapter four done.

Took a little longer to get this chapter out than chapter 1 - 3. Simply because I tried to write the action part when they get Garrus. I couldn't get it good... I pretty much sucked at it to be honest.

Tell me what you think! :)

Thanks for reading.


	5. Citadel - Part 1

Chapter five updated: 2013-11-20!

Citadel – Part 1

Serpent Nebula/Citadel

The ship was empty, well almost; its helmsman was still at his post. Joker knew for a fact that Miranda was still at her quarters. Probably filling reports for TIM or maybe sleeping. One hour ago our newest team member had boarded. Kasumi Goto. Thief extraordinaire Joker mused. It didn't help that she had a killer body either… he'd been watching her walk away toward the CIC after introducing herself. Her hips swaying sensually when she walked…

"Shit better think happy thoughts or ill go crazy… But what can I do, look at the team so far, Shepard's body is hot, her assets are… well let's not go there… bad place. Then we have Goto now and shit does she look flexible… And then there is Miranda. The body of a goddess those curves and the way that suite shows and snuggles into all the right places , then there is that accent that gives me shivers whenever I hear it, then we have those blue eyes that stares at you with intelligence, experience, knowledge and well I can feel it whenever she looks at me, and then there is the hair that looks like silk probably feels like it to!". Joker mused while pushing a few buttons on the console, running diagnostics on the ship.

"EDI who's still on the ship?". Joker asked his mom, that's how he thinks about their resident shipboard AI. EDI's avatar materialized at her holopad, the blue orb looking at him. "Jeff, life signs onboard are, Operative Lawson, Miss Goto and yourself!". Joker push scans trough the diagnostic report, everything seems fine. "I see, thanks EDI!". Joker replayed, noticing the blue orb disappear.

"Maybe I'll make my way down to mess now and get some food, less people to bump into!". Joker thinks while his fingers finishes the ship diagnostics..

Deciding to do so, he put his arms, on the armrests of his chair, pushing his body up from the comfortable leather seats. When he was almost standing, his omni-tool makes a noise and starts to blink, telling him he had a message. He stares at it and groans, and then lowers himself back into the chair. Opening up the omni-tool and accessing his messages. A replay from Ashley… "Didn't think I'd get one at all!". Flashed through his mind, before he hits the new message.

_From: Operations Chief Ashley Williams._

_To: Helmsman Jeff Moreau._

_Subject: Re; Shepard is alive Ash._

_Attached: Shepard .vid_

_Joker… _

_You little piece of shit, what the hell is this… Is this one of your sick jokes?._

_Haven't you given me enough grief to last for a life time or more, that you feel you have to bring up the dea…_

_Fuck I'm going to ram my boot so far up your sorry ass, when I see you next time, you won't be able to take a dump, for months afterwards._

…_... I've watched the video and I almost choked…. Is this revenge on me, for losing it, when the Turians rescued us? If it is, then you're a sick fuck, using the dead… Using Shepard… In a Cerberus uniform to booth… For that… If so, then do me a favor and fuck of, crawl under a rock or something and stay there._

_Don't swear to god on something that's impossible, the dead stays dead._

_- Williams_

_P.S: It's Operations Chief now, not Gunnery Chief._

Joker swallowed, shifting a little on his seat. "That went well, shit she really hates my guts!". Flash trough his mind before he hits the reply button.

_From: Helmsman Jeff Moreau._

_To: Operations Chief Ashley Williams._

_Subject: Are you nuts ash?_

_Williams._

_First of all… Congratulations on your promotion. You deserve it._

_Now onto more important business… Are you nuts Ash? First of all, if I wanted revenge for you breaking four of my ribs, one of my arms and one of my legs… then I sure as hell wouldn't use Shepard in any way or form for that. You know that. Besides I agree with you, it is my fault, she died._

_Normal circumstances dictates you are right in this, the dead stay dead, but this I Shepard we are talking about… And hell Ash… I saw her get Spaced, saw her lose air, choke to death… Flap around like… Shit I don't want to think about it anymore, I've only told one person about it and that was six months after the Normandy's destruction. Never told the alliance though._

_But she is here now… It really is her Ash… I bet if you talk to Councilor Anderson tomorrow, he can tell you it's true. Or if your mind fails you and you really can't believe me, then ask your hearth, that's what Shepard would have wanted you to do and you know it. What does it tell you Ash?._

_Just… Just accept the fact that it's true she is alive and that she misses your sorry ass... _

_She really does Ash, last night she sat in the co-pilot seat for hours asking me questions about what happened after her… death… Shit Ashley, do you know how hard it was to answer her? Tell her the alliance and the council swept everything she accomplished under the carpet and declared her… Well… Nuts… _

_Then she asked about you Ashley Williams, what I knew about you, If you where alive, what you are doing now… Even what YOU would think about her being back from the dead… She had tears in her eyes Ash, THE Commander Shepard was crying while thinking about what you would think about her now Ash._

_Now I didn't tell her about you almost killing me… That would have… not ended well… You are welcome by the way for that… Other than that, I told her the truth that I didn't know… I could see it in her eyes though that she knew I didn't tell her everything… I never could lie to her… But she never pressed it._

_Cerberus? Ah her uniform on the vid and mine to… Well it's true Ash… Cerberus brought her back to life, spent four billion credits and two years to do so, and they did… They asked me to join too, on a mission to stop the Collectors… It was them who destroyed the SR-1, two years ago, not the Geth, like the alliance and the council wants everyone to believe…_

_- Moreau_

Joker pushed the send button on his omni-tool. Deciding to get some food now, Joker leaves the chair, tells EDI to watch the ship. Joker makes his way out of the cockpit, toward the elevator, takes it down to the crew deck. Limps over to Gardner's usual spot. Joker opens the fridge, noticing a plate with his name on. He grabs it and heats it up, before sitting down at a table to eat.

"Shit the food tastes like cardboard!".Joker muses while eating, so far gone in his own world that he didn't even hear the XO's door open or the distinct clicks her heals made. When she walked over to his table.

….

Miranda took a seat in front of Moreau. No response, her lips quirks upwards a little at that. Miranda ties to clears her throat to get his attention… No success. She stares at him, eyes narrowing. Mouth set in a thin line, clearly displaying displeasure. Miranda watches him for a while before kicking him… On his right leg, under the table... Gently. A smirk on her face when he jumps and yelp at the same time. Watching him blink a few times before her presence register in his mind.

"Oh… Hi!". He blurts out embarrassed, she noticed, if the red tint on his neck is anything to go by. "Where were you?". Miranda asks while placing her chin in her right hand, elbow on the table. She noticed Joker study her, before answering. "I got a response from Williams… She thought I… Well… never mind!". Miranda narrows her eyes… the silence stretches out while she studies his face. "Want to talk about it!". She asks him. She didn't practically know what to do really. Not her strong suit, to try and get a… friend to talk… Open up, he is a friend right… right, she debates in her head, while locking eyes with him.

"Nah it's fine Lawson!". Moreau answers. Miranda blinks at that before saying. "That bad huh?". She sees him blink a few times before replaying. "What?". She smiles at him trying to hide her… Disappointment, with a smile. "You called me Lawson, when we agreed on Miranda!". She watches him put his fork back down on the plate. Before giving her, his undivided attention. "Sorry Miranda, It's just that… I knew she hated my guts… But not like this… Not like this!". He mutters the last part twice. Miranda stands up instead of answering. Glancing back at him, nodding her head towards her door. "Come with me Moreau!". She said with a low voice while watching his eyes travel between the door and her eyes… then her breast and back to her door, his eyebrows shooting up, his face lighting up in a big… Smirk. She could feel her blush creep its way up her neck… He had gotten a completely different idea from her invitation; she just wanted to talk in private… She cleared her throat loudly before making eye contact. "Come with me Moreau, we can talk in private in my quarters… If you want of course". She turned around motioning with her hand for him to follow.

"Sure Miranda!". He stood and followed her inside her quarters….

AU: So chapter five done.

Took a little longer to get this chapter out than chapter 1 - 4. Simply because my son has been down in a cold and fever. But tell me what you think! :)

And it's a shorter chapter than usual to. Sorry about that.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
